Dil and Lil
by Samhoku
Summary: This is about Dil and Lil when they are older teenagers/young adults. This is a One Shot, but if more chapters are in high demand it can become a two-three shot. Rated T, because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Dil and Lil

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this. I am only building on the character and trying to remember what I used to watch on Netflix. This is a One Shot because I cannot do chapter stories for very long, and it tends to frustrate reviewers and myself. If it does well it might be a two or three shot. My apologize for the bland title.  
**

**Info on Story: They are in their late teens to early adults, the story is rated T, but it shouldn't have T rated materiel. I am merely parinoid. Maybe some crude humor, because that is how I roll. :p Or morbid humor.**

Chapter

Dil had been developing a crush on Lil most of his life. Started as some weird thing called 'puppy love' and developed something called, 'The deadly Blushinator.' Needless to say, he didn't enjoy having a crush on someone. Especially someone he knew all his life. But at the moment Dil wasn't above watching Lil and Phil play basketball as he took a break. Phil had an unfair height advantage, but Lil was small and could get past him.

Dil waited for a break in their banter and playing then said to them in a mock weary voice, "I am tired just watching you two. Can you sit down and take a break before you both get heatstroke? And I would hate to have to give Phil the kiss of life again."

Phil shuddered and said in a disgusted voice, "I was fine! I was only waterlogged, the kiss of life was not needed!" Earlier that summer Phil appeared to be drowned. When they pulled him out Dil got desperate and gave him CPR, which they jokingly named the kiss of life when Phil almost punched Dil's lights out.

Lil came over and sat by Dil, grabbing her water bottle and drank quite a bit of the delicious source of life inside. She looked at her brother and rolled her eyes, "Relax, we all thought you had drowned and needed to be revived. The point of CPR is to bring back someone that is almost dead." Lil qouted Magic Max in Princess Bride.

Dil stared at her with a blank expression and said in a Darth Vadar voice, "Lil, I don't know what you speak of." He ducked when she tried to whack him in the head, a grin crossing his face, "I did nothing! I cave!"

Lil crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look, "I showed you Princess Bride 6 times! I even talked to you while we watched it!" She had no way of knowing that Dil had full conversations with people in his sleep.

Dil grinned a little, "I must have fallen asleep." He patted his red hair, it had gotten all messy during their playing, "Mother is trying to convince me to cut my hair...again." Last time she had convinced him to cut it, it ended up being a crew cut. Now it was just growing out down to his neck again.

Lil grumbled at him then squirted her water at him, catching Dil by surprise. He stared at her with his mouth gaping opened and he shot water back at her, ducking when she tried to get him again, accidentally hitting her brother. Within seconds they where having a huge water fight. After it was over they all decided on a movie night.

Dil still liked the concept of life on other planets, but he wasn't as obsessed over it. They all decided that Doctor Who and Sherlock would be acceptable. Then a retry of Princess Bride. But only because Lil threatened to to tell his mother that he had been raiding the fridge during the night. Lil didn't actually know that, but she could make an educated guess.

They each went back to their own homes, ate dinner, then Lil and Phil got ready to come over to Dil's house. Tommy and Kimmi had married right out of highschool. Dil opened the door for them and handed them each a bowl of popcorn, "Four Doctor Who episodes, two Sherlock, and the Princess Bride, correct?"

Lil smiled and nodded once, looking at her brother for confirmation. Phil was already digging into the popcorn, not really caring about the movie. Lil had bribed him with food. As they all sat down Dil got the movie up on a popular streaming on the television and they sat down to watch.

They watched the 'Empty Child' and a few other Doctor Who episodes. Dil was able to quote certain parts of them and was able to quote parts of Sherlock. Phil had gone back into the kitchen to make himself more popcorn.

Lil had fallen asleep during Sherlock and was snoring loudly. Dil looked at the girl that had fallen asleep on his side and looked amused. He flicked it over to Princess Bride and nudged Lil, "Lillian, the Bride is on." When she didn't move or wake up he shrugged and played it anyways. Maybe she would wake up during the movie. Dil started to watch it and wanted to take a 9mil to his head. Buttercup and Weasly where so stupid. Once they got to Fezzik and Indigo he started to get more interested. These people he could relate to. But around the time Buttercup threw herself down the hill head first Dil started to crack up. When they ran into the woods he started to doze, falling asleep.

Phil had gone outside for a few minutes to put out the fire that the popcorn had turned into. He came back in and looked at them, hiding a smile when he saw them both asleep. Phil took a picture of them with his Igadget and posted it on Farcebook. He then tagged Chucky, Angelica, Tommy, and Kimmi. Then he got a devilish idea and tagged Dil and Lil in it. He would probably have to run for his life, but it was totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dil and Lil

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this. I am only building on the character and trying to remember what I used to watch on Netflix. This is a One Shot because I cannot do chapter stories for very long, and it tends to frustrate reviewers and myself. If it does well it might be a two or three shot. My apologize for the bland title.  
**

**Info on Story: They are in their late teens to early adults, the story is rated T, but it shouldn't have T rated materiel. I am merely parinoid. Maybe some crude humor, because that is how I roll. :p Or morbid humor.**

**I am adding at least 1 more chapter. (This one)**

Chapter

Dil had occasionally thought that he had seen a blue box spinning out of control a lot. It could be a royal pain in the butt the majority of the time, he would run around the backyard pointing up until his father would ask him what he was doing. That could be very embarrassing depending on what was up there. A cloud in the shape of a dog, a hot air balloon, or a Blimp.

But lately Dil had been getting in trouble with his parents for a few different things. One: He was eating everything in the house. Two: He was calling the Davill house and hanging up. Three: He had been flirting outrageously with Lil.

Yes, he was getting in trouble for flirting. It was mostly because it was starting to annoy Betty, and because Phil had tried to pound Dil two or three times. And his mom preferred him alive.

Lil was confused. Some days Dil avoided her like she had the Plague and other days he flirted with her like there was no tomorrow. It made her slightly annoyed and a little flattered. She tried her best to act in a way that did not encourage flirting, but it didn't work. All she had to do was laugh at one remark and it would set him off into a whole string.

Lil thought to herself as Dil came in the room, 'Speak of the devil and he will appear.' She watched as he got this funny twinkle in his eye and she knew she would be in for some entertainment.

"Enjoying the view?"

Lil wanted to throw one of the pillows at Dil, but she made a mistake and snorted with laughter, then she chucked one at him, "Oh hush."

Dil grinned and plopped down next to her, putting an arm behind her, "You look beautiful today. Did you do something new with your makeup? Or is that just the way you look?"

Lil gave him a look that caused him to laugh, she shoved him over while trying to hide a smile.

Dil purred at her and grinned, "Don't get excited..." He winked suggestively at her and that time Lil slapped him.

Dil winced and scooted away from her, stinging from the wound, "Okay, I deserved that."

Lil growled, "You bet you did, pervert." She turned away from him and glared off into outer space. Lil felt the couch move a little and heard Dil take a sharp breath when he touched his face. She had whacked him pretty hard.

Dil knew their would be a bruise their tomorrow, he almost thought it was forming right then. He touched it gingerly again and winced, yes he had deserved that. Dil glanced over at Lil. She had been used by a few guys before, the Shark being one of them. That remark had probably been one of the ones the Shark used. Dil scooted over to Lil, finally getting the bravery to approach her. He touched her shoulder lightly, "I am sorry, Lil."

Lil didn't look at him, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them. Dil felt a funny feeling in his chest, a almost painful one. Dil said in a small voice, "I will talk to you later." He got up and walked past her, brushing his hand over her hair as he left, muttering another apology.

Dil had started plotting ways to make it up to Lil. His first idea was to get her roses. He got in the car and bought 12 black roses and sent them to Lil's address. Next he drove to her favorite restaurant and got her a gift card, then he bought her a pretty necklace. Once he finished he took the stuff to her door then went back home.

When Lil got the stuff she came over to Dil's house. When he answered the door she gave him a hug, "I am sorry for ignoring you. When your bruise is gone do you want to share the gift card with me?"

Dil was surprised by the hug and the offer, he returned the hug happily and said, "Yes, yes I would. And I deserved the bruise..."


End file.
